clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arrran
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Arrran! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 16:04, April 19, 2011 hey hllo im a new user i read the policy and i know that vandlizy is bad pleas dont end up like luis gabrial redor who is one.ps the more you do it the higher chance you will be blocked thank youTracotaper 18:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) yy mean that was not nice removing my page /* STRICT WARNING */ hello I WASENT BEING MEAN TO YOU I WAS JUSI TELLING YOU THAT VANDILIZING IS WRONG AND YOU MADE A SPAM PAGE YOU MUST READ THE POLICY STOP EITITING MY PAGE OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!! Ok, well check your page, just don't block an undfined page of things OK? ??how how can you edit migrator but i cant blocked if you vandal 1 more page you are going to be blocked -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] oh yeah! sup i sorts agrre TRACOTAPER!!! 23:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) i like tformers I don't agree User:Dancing Penguin 12:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Arrran: I have privilges! all I'm doing is contributing data for all to see which cannot be faked but sometimes biased, BUT EDITING A PAGE SO IT JUST SHOWS A WARNING IS NOT OK! At least leave the contence and just add the message, Remember this is not a Fourm But we have one (Not Linked). So if anyone has any problems with my pages! just contact me here! ________________________________________________________ The moderators will do as they please. You are not in place to tell them if something is OK or not if it isn't officially yours. If it was a talk page or user page they took away and left a warning that is wrong, but they CAN go ahead and take away a page and leave a warning if it was a spam page like "The Go Die Hat" or "F********* Glasses", or just a page the wiki does not need. They will issue the warning publicly and then delete the page, moving the warning to your talk page. The contents are spam, or not needed, so it is junk. Do not argue with the moderators. And please, if you want to reference something, leave a link. Oh and P.S it's Contents not Contence. I'm a spelling and grammar nitpick ^_^ ~Bman2007Jazz. (Talk) ( ) Hot Shot, this is not JaAm! 23:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Rockhopper Island You say on your Profile you been to rockhopper Island have you? YES I HAVE BEEN TO ROCKHOPPER ISLAND! I used Ghostmouse to stay online during the night, yes i did Check it out at [[User:Arrran|Arrran] 12:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ He hasn't been to Rockhopper Island, he wants to make up a story to get famous. Let me tell you something, Arrran, you aren't going to get far making up stories. I know your friends helped you with this because the picture of Rockhopper is someone wearing the Pirate Hat and Beard (found in Penguin Style) and then just put the name Rockhopper below it. His name is probably Rockhopper294378 or something and you took out the numbers. And Club Penguin Staff even confirmed you cannot get to Rockhopper Island. Please, don't make up stories, it's not very lively. Oh and you have no pancake mix :^) ~Bman2007Jazz. (Talk) ( ) Hot Shot, this is not JaAm! 18:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Yes i have been there, The real neame was Rockhopper and he was real, your just so jelous because you want to be a funny idiot, Bman2007jazz only people with numbers lie! I don't get it! I NEVER USE NUMBERS EXCEPT HERE 1`4125T3IO364578I2O Arrran 12:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------- 1. Quit talking smack. See Rockhopper and know what he looks like, and then find some way to actually make him look REAL. I can tell when you lie, I've met Rockhopper about 4 or 5 times, and that is not him. He has a gray beard in your fake picture and his user name is lobsided with his penguin. He has a black beard and his user name is in line...hmmm. 2. Don't try and bully people by calling them idiots. Bullying is against the rules and you could get blocked for a week just for one offense: Click Here to Learn More 3. I bet your new to CP.....no offense intended. :^) It's common when new penguins want people to believe that they are extraordinary. 4. What part of "Club Penguin Staff even confirmed you cannot get to Rockhopper Island." do you not understand? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes Rule! ' 17:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Dear Bman2007Jazz 1. he is real 2. I am quite old on club penguin (calling me a newbie is an offence to me!) 3. Listing is fun 4. When/Where did club penguin say this? 5. Don't insult my life! 6. Go and bug someone else 7. won't you give up! 8. End of list BYE! Arrran 19:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------- 1. I know he's real but you never stowed away only Bambadee did that and no you are not Bambadee 2. 800 days isn't old... 3. I know right? 4. 2008 : In an email I sent to Club Penguin asking if there would be a way to soon get to Rockhopper Island. They denied it being "soon" 5. I'm not insulting your life... 6. Uh, what? 7. Give up what, trying to bring out the truth? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) "Siganture Changing" Look, don't get mad at me because I'm exposing your little fantasy world. I know you changed my signature from Pancakes Rule to "Dalek's F**k" and I see it in your contributions. Do this one more time and you WILL be reported and then be potentionally blocked for having so many warnings: See the Policy for Swearing. You are also bullying and vandilizing. See the policies for these as well. And don't pick a fight with me. I am clearly stating that what you claim to be true is false. See fighting policy: Here! Good day sir. P.S: Any changes you make to my signature AGAIN will be reported as well. You continue to do this you will be pontentionally blocked indefently. And your behavior is getting childish. Quit it. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 21:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC)